Dragonball BD
Info *Dragonball BD is made by Gotek and Goten17. *Dragonball BD stands for Dragonball Black Dimensions. *In this fan fiction GT does not exist. Prolouge The Golden Dragonball When Goten was a 10 year old,teaching Gohan how to fight, Goten Found the last dragonball.He went to get the others,then wished for the One star Dragonball,the one he found to be a Golden Super Dragonball, a one that can grant a wish of any kind but can rechared in a year. Goten agreed with the catch,and the Golden Dragonball was his Grand Possesions.He used it's power to become a Super Saiyan 2.And many other times. The Mysterious Warrior, Dax One day after Goku left a mysterious ship landed and a man walked out. He challenged Vegeta to a fight. The two were evenly matched, and the fight ended in a tie. Dax told everyone who he was and where he came from then he went to find Goku. The Arrival of Tarble One day after the arrival of Dax another ship landed. It was Tarble. He had come to show Vegeta that he could become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta told Tarble to leave, but Piccolo said he could be a help in battles and Tarble stayed. The Drake Saga One day,a Space Pod hit the ground.A person came out.A woman was watching at the time,So the man had to kill her.His name was Drake-Vegeta and Tarble's brother.Those two already came in time to save the woman and have a little family reuinion..."YOU..."The three said at once."I was meaning to end this rivalry..."Vegeta said."That's good to hear Vegeta!"Tarble said."I'll kill you now..." "...man..." Tarble said."Well...TO SLOW!!!"Drake said as he hit Vegeta on the neck and went to the highest Power level-Dax. When Drake arrived at Kami's Lookout he found two unexpected enemies, Goku and Uub. Goku, Uub, and Dax attacked Drake. They couldn't beat him so Goku told Uub to stand back. Goku and Dax went Super Saiyan 3 and attacked Drake. Then Goku lost the Super Saiyan 3. Dax fired a Kamehameha at Drake which Drake dodged. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks sensed the power and rushed to Kami's Lookout. They got there Goten and Trunks fused while Gohan became Super Mystic.Dax told them to stand baack but they would not.They where almost the first victims of Drake until Vegeta and Tarble attacked Drake with a Brothers-Galick Gun.Drake wasn't hurt at all and fired A punishing blast from both of his hands."I had enough.I'll end this right NOW."And then he turned into a Dark Super Saiyan. Gohan and Drake had a massive fight. Drake kicked Gohan's head and Gohan recovered and punched Drake's stomach. Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha sensed the powers and rushed to the Lookout. Krillin and Yamcha stayed back, but Tien and Piccolo rushed into the fight. Piccolo and Tien didn't stand a chance. Then Gohan had an idea. Gohan told Dax and Goku to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a hour. Piccolo was now weak enough to match Krillin,So they decided to fuse.The first time Prillin hit the scene was back when Gotenks was born.But they did it.Prillin fired a Kamehameha and Gohan fired a Musenko,making A Musenko Kamehameha.Drake appeared right behind them and Prillin brock his neck,but luckily,when a fusion dies,they 2 people seperate.'DARK KAMEHAMEHA!!!" "NOOO!!!"Gohan yelled.Those 2 where were Gohan's closest friends."!?" "YOU.......AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Gohan said. Meanwhile in the Time Chamber. Goku and Dax where training and kept Training. Goku and Dax fought. While they were training Goku pushed himself to his limit and transformed into a Dimension Super Saiyan and then Dax went Super Saiyan 3 to fight the new form, but eventually Dax lost the Super Saiyan 3 and Goku beat Dax. Meanwhile. Prillin, Gotenks, and Gohan kept fighting Drake, but could barely do anything. Then Goten and Trunks unfused, and it was up to Prillin and Gohan. Then Goku and Dax came out Goku was ready to beat Drake with the Dimension Super Saiyan. But before Dax said to change the venue."Why would you want to change the location?" "We won't have a world to fight in if a cross-fire happened...Plus Goku threw a spirit bomb to the chamber..." "Sorry about that!"Goku said in the background."Fine,But where?" "Mars.Grab hold." "Come on,Tarble..."And then Goku and Dax used Instant Transmission to get to their final destination."Hey what about us!?Gohan,Trunks and a defused Prillin asked."I learned a thing or 2 from dad..."Goten ssaid."Uuuhh,OW...Uhhhh..."Krillin and Piccolo said."G...Guys?"Gohan said."Wait,no not yet...NNNOOO!!!!!!!"Krillin and piccolo sadly were the first victims of this tyrant."Uhh..I think we'll stay here...Hehehe..."Tien and Yamcha said."Come on guys..."Goten said about to use an instant Transmission.Little did they know that Drake could go to a level only Broly could go...Legendary super Saiyan. After arriving on the planet Goku went Dimension Super Saiyan and Dax went Super Saiyan 3. The two battled Drake easily, but then Drake became the Legendary Super Saiyan. Tarble went Super Saiyan and Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2. The two attacked Drake along with Goku and Dax. Gohan went Super Mystic and everyone attacked Drake together, but still could barely do anything. Then Goku started charging his ultimate attack, The Black Storm Kamehameha Everyone else held off Drake then Goku told everyone to move and blasted Drake with his Black Storm Kamehameha. This seriously injured Drake and he called upon his space pod to retreat. Majin Saga One day in Hell. Babidi began controlling many of the villians in Hell. Then one day His controlled fighters blasted a hole in Hell and reaked havok on Earth. Krillin was the first to fight the Majin fighters and nearly died. Yamcha was the next to fight and nearly did. Then Tien fought. He got seriously injured. Piccolo fought the Majin fighters next, and became controlled by Babidi. Then it was Vegeta's turn."Don't think I'll fall for that AGAIN!" "Sorry,Vegeta,I'm stronger than you now."Majin Piccolo said."HA!Don't make me laugh..." "......." Hi-YA!!!"Vegetaa said as he charged at Majin Piccolo.He easily dodged and hit Vegeta on the back."WHY YOU!!!!!" "You won't win...and you know that..." "We know." Drake said as he and Trunks came down."I thought you were evil,Drake..."Babidi said over Piccolo. "I am...But here's the story......." Drake: "After my defeat I flew to a far away planet and healed, and then I headed back to Earth for my revenge. When I got here I was attacked by Piccolo and then I followed Piccolo. I met Trunks on the way, and here we are" Trunks went Super Saiyan and Drake went Super Saiyan also they both attacked Piccolo. Then 4 more villian came, Frieza, Cell, Cooler, and Bojack. They attacked them, but didn't stand much of a chance. Babidi took this opportunity to make Vegeta a Majin. But Vegeta almost took contol over it,but soon became Majin Vegeta once more."Even though I despise my brother,I now now what it feels to care about people.Trunks gave me a lecture about this and now I'll find you,Babidi,and KILL you..."Then Piccolo became a Super Namekian and Vegeta finally acended into A Legendary Super Saiyan.Dax and Goku already acended into this level while Training in the HTC.After an entire year in the Chamber,They both finally acended.Trunks went to fight Piccolo and Drake to fight Vegeta. Trunks and Piccolo fought equally. They kept matching each other's blow and dodging the other's ki blasts. Drake and Vegeta where evenly matched as well. Then Goten rushed to help, but was met by Majin Bojack, Cooler, Cell, and Frieza. Babidi told him to fight him one on one. Goten fought Frieza. Then Trunks hurt Piccolo with a Big Tree Cannon and rushed to fight Cooler. Then Dax and Goku arrived. Goku fought Cell and Dax fought Bojack. It was done.Bojack,Frieza,Cell,even Piccolo and Vegeta was defaeted and gone.Then Goten used the Golden Dragonball to wish back Vegeta and Piccolo.Then Goku took Drake to Babidi using Instant Transmission.Drake destroyed Babidi,not even taking him to Hell.Babidi was Gone,forever... A New Threat It was 10 years after Babidi's defeat and now New Z fighters were born. Gotan, Goku Jr, Vegeta jr and Gotek. Everything was at peace for that time so They decided to train in order to become A Super Saiyan. Goku jr and Gotek trained with Gohan and Piccolo, Vegeta jr with Trunks, Vegeta, and Drake, and Gotan under Goten and Dax. Gotan was the first to become Super Saiyan, then Gotek, followed by Vegeta jr and Goku jr. But that dosen't matter compared to a new enemy... One day while training Gotek sensed a very high power and rushed to find Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr, and Gotan. When he found them Gotek told them to lower their power and they rushed to find the power. The treat had already destroyed North City,Then saw the kids."Brats...That Power Level will never beat me....but I better watch out...I heard that there are many Super Saiyans out here..."Before he went to fly to another city to destroy,Gotan stepped in."If you want to see a Super Saiyan,I'll give you an example,for killing inoccent people!!!!"Then Gotan began his Transformation..."Rat..."If Drake can't beat these fools then Our Cosmic Ruler can!Prepare for the Birth of Cosmic Cell!"Then Gotan stoped."COSMIC CELL!?" "Oh no!I said too much!"Then he vanished.That Soilder was a cosmic version of a soilder That Frieza used to rule and now Trains with Goku.Then Gotan,Gotek,Vegeta and Goku jr. told The Z warriors about Cosmic Cell as much as they can. Gotek's turn.... Category:Story invented by Gotek Category:Story invented by Goten17 Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If Category:Dragonball BD Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Page added by Goten17 Category:Dragonball BD Category:Team Fan Fic